


An Unlikely Partnership

by byeolbit



Series: an inconvenient haunting [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, but mostly crack, only Taekwoon, trigger warning for ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: "Didn't know our resident ghost likes to cook" Sanghyuk says, sipping cola while sitting next to the counter as Taekwoon cooks.





	An Unlikely Partnership

 

  
Taekwoon has no particular feelings for ghosts. He's not as brash as Sanghyuk who drags the dead spirit every moment he can. But he's not as scared as Hakyeon who refuses to sleep in any room except his out of fear for the paranormal.

When Taekwoon first moves into the dorm, the ghost does their best to get to him. His music sheets randomly fall to the ground, his toothbrush appears in different parts of the bathroom every day and his favorite hoodie somehow relocates to the top of the cupboard after every wash.

All Taekwoon does is start numbering the pages so rearranging the pages is easy. He clips them together too for good measure. Finding a toothbrush doesn't take that long and the cupboard is shorter than the height his hands can reach easily. And jump scaring Wonshik becomes a hobby for some reason so Taekwoon pays no special attention to the ghost.

The paranormal entity comes back to his attention one day while he attempts to cook japchae. He's humming the lyrics to Feel Love and mixing the noodles in sauce when he tastes it and realizes that it lacks salt.

He looks over to the side of the counter where he seasoning is kept and finds the salt shaker. He frowns when he turns it upside down and nothing comes out despite multiple shakes.

"Where is the salt?" he asks out loud. He pouts at the ceiling wondering if more salt can magically appear from somewhere.

As if an answer from God himself, one of the cupboard door shakes and Taekwoon looks at it.

"God?" he voices his thoughts out loud. The cupboard door shakes a little more violently.

"Ghostie?" Taekwoon asks.

The aegyo in the name surprises him but it surprises the ghost even more. The door freezes mid shake and then closes and Taekwoon gets the distinct impression of someone sighing in the most resigned manner ever.

"So that's where the salt is?" Taekwoon asks formally. When in an awkward situation, just ignore it. That's his mantra.

The door shakes once and Taekwoon goes to it. There is a clipped packet of salt in there. He takes it out, refills the salt shakers and reclips the packet.

"Thank you" he says when he places the packet back in the cupboard. The ghost responds by rapping a spoon on the countertop happily. Taekwoon smiles and continues with cooking.

-

It becomes the most unlikely routine.

The ghost, or Ghostie as Taekwoon has taken to referring to them, joins Taekwoon every time he is in the kitchen.

Ghostie helpfully points out where the ingredients are or if the onions in the pan are starting to burn instead of brown. Sometimes when in doubt, Ghostie helps with measuring ingredients too.

"Two cups of water in the dough?"

*sharp raps on the counter*

"So only one cup and then more as I need?"

*gentle raps on the counter*

"Okay. How many spoons of sugar do you think I should add? The recipe says five."

*Four measured and timed raps on the counter*

"Yeah I thought four was more than enough too."

-

The rest of the group has no idea what to make of this partnership.

"Oooh we're making sweet bread today?" Hakyeon asks, drawn to the kitchen by the smell of bread baking in the oven. He finds Taekwoon cleaning the utensils used and sits down by the countertop.

Jaehwan peeks in too, to see what's cooking. He oohs when he sees the fresh batch sitting on the counter and picks up a piece to share with Hakyeon. They hum appreciatively at the delicious taste.

"Yeah. The ghost helped with the recipe" Taekwoon says and both of them promptly choke.

-

"Whatchu looking at hyung?" Wonshik asks, when he finds Taekwoon lying on his bed in his room. He's bored and not particularly motivated to work on his music so he wanders about, looking for other members.

"Healthy recipes for pizza" Taekwoon replies, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Why is your screen angled weird?" Wonshik asks, coming to sit next to him. The telltale chill hits him and he immediately jumps up, swallowing a soundless scream.

"The ghost is watching too" Taekwoon says, still looking at the screen. Is boiled and mashed cauliflower really as good as Tasty claims it is for pizza base? He will never know till he tries.

"The… ghost…" Wonshik repeats and pales. Suddenly, Taekwoon's position occupying only half of his bed and angling of the screen makes sense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he chants repeatedly as he back pedals out of the room and prays for Taekwoon and his own mental sanity that went out the window.

Taekwoon finally looks up from his door and frowns at the door at the interruption.

"Cauliflower is disgusting anyways" he says, pressing next on the video only to end up at eggplant pizza base recipes.

-

"Didn't know our resident ghost likes to cook" Sanghyuk says, sipping cola while sitting next to the counter as Taekwoon cooks.

It's late at night and Taekwoon has miraculously agreed to cook him ramen. The smell has drawn out the resident hermit, Lee Hongbin too and now both youngest sit by the counter, sipping cola while Taekwoon cooks.

The door rattles twice and Taekwoon shrugs too.

"Are you jealous because you can't cook?" Hongbin asks.

"I don't think you're in a position to judge hyung" Sanghyuk reminds him. Hongbin glares at him and Sanghyuk ducks because Hongbin is unusually strong and he doesn't pull his punches.

"No fighting in the kitchen" Taekwoon says and both of them feel a chill on their bodies pushing them into place. Taekwoon places two plates in front of them and an extra for himself and pulls up a chair.

"What's the point of sucking up to Taekwoon hyung when you're already dead?" Sanghyuk grumbles as he digs into the noodles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
